1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to operations of electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for motion detection of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user shares data on a touch screen of an electronic device, the electronic device may be handed by other users. In this case, the electronic device needs to be handled carefully by bezels of the electronic device in order to prevent the touch screen from being touched in the process of passing the electronic device from an owner to the other users. If the touch screen is touched inadvertently, data on the touch screen may be changed or lost. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.